


Give Me A Reason to Keep Trying

by blessarke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is soft, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is a prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessarke/pseuds/blessarke
Summary: Magnus is a prostitute with a soft spot for tall handsome guys. Alec is questioning his sexuality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I'm 100% convinced that Alec and Magnus are the best thing that ever happened to the world. Hope you guys like this!

Magnus Bane couldn't believe his luck.

He was used to men of all ages wanting him for his skilled mouth, his smooth skin, his sinful body.

He was used to people paying for his sexual performances, people who took advantage of him for a night or two and then disappeared from his life. Nameless people, nameless faces.

This boy, though. This tall boy with dark ruffled hair and hazel eyes just wanted to cuddle. And Magnus really couldn't believe his luck.

They were laying in bed in a cheap motel of New York, clothes still on, and they literally hadn't done anything but give each other sloppy kisses.

Not that Magnus was complaining: the boy - Alexander, but you can call me Alec, he had said - was incredibly beautiful and gentle in a way that was making Magnus feel all warm inside. Nothing compared to the old men Magnus had to blow from time to time.

Alec was staring at Magnus like he was worth it, like he was something more than a prostitute. Like he was a person.

Then he broke the silence. “How did you end up like this?”

“You mean why I ended up being a whore on the streets?”

“Hey, I didn't mean to be rude. You don't have to tell me anything, Magnus. I'm just curious about you, that's all.”

Magnus wanted to tell him about growing up alone, about his mother's suicide and his father's abuses. He felt like he could trust this boy and his kind eyes, and he would have shared his darkest secrets with him.

But he didn't want Alec to take pity on him, so he just shrugged.

“Life isn't always fair, darling. That's the way it is, and that's why I do what I do.”

Instead of saying something wrong – Magnus was so used to people saying the wrong things to him – Alec only tugged him closer and kissed him a bit more, biting Magnus' bottom lip with affection.

“If I tell you why I'm here, you promise not to laugh, Magnus?”

“Sure dear, go ahead.”

“Well, I thought I might be gay and I wanted to find out what it's like to kiss a boy. You were the prettiest one out there, I may have fallen in love with you the first moment I saw your face.”

“So what do you think, are you a little gay now?”

Alec giggled, and Magnus wanted to record that sound and put it on replay for the rest of his life.

“I like being with you a lot. I like you a lot. I'm kinda sleepy now, but would you do this again sometimes? Maybe grab dinner with me or something?”

Magnus thought Alec could be the reason to leave the streets once and for all. Alec could be the one to keep him safe and warm at night, the one who could love him for free. He just needed to give it a try.

“Are you asking me out, Alexander? Because I'd really like the idea.”

Alec hummed contently, pecked him on the lips and then fell asleep with an arm around Magnus' stomach. Magnus was going to have sweet dreams for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane was a lost soul, and then Alec Lightwood came along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback on my drabble was amazing, so I decided to write a sequel! This chapter can be read on its own, but you will probably enjoy it more if you read the first part :)

For their first date, Alec had taken Magnus to his favourite Italian place in New York. After that, the dates had become two, and then five, and then Alec and Magnus were pretty much inseparable.

After a few months of being with Alec, Magnus had quit prostitution, even if it hadn't been easy. At that point in his life, Magnus was used to think that being a hooker was everything he was good at, since no one ever tried to prove him wrong. Until Alec Lightwood came along.

Eventually, with a lot of psychological help from Alec, Magnus was able to leave the past behind and managed to get a job as a barman at the Pandemonium club in Manhattan. The salary was shit, but at least Magnus was getting his dignity back. Plus, he never wanted to touch anyone who wasn't Alec again.

His Alec. The only one that didn't want to fuck Magnus into the mattress like he was just a random body, but that wanted to make love to him.

Alec was an angel sent from above, always making Magnus feel like he was worth it. Magnus was fond of the way Alec's huge hands worshipped every part of his body, of the way his lips traced every inch of his skin.

To be loved and to be in love – all of this was new to Magnus, who had never got a chance to experience such a feeling before.

Magnus was in love with this beautiful, caring man, and that night, for the first time in his entire life, he was going to say it loud.

They were on the couch in Magnus' rented flat in Brooklyn, wrapped in each other's arms after a sumptuous dinner. It was Magnus' night off at the club, and all he wanted was to spoil his boyfriend with good food and extra cuddles.

Magnus had noticed Alec had been a bit restless during dinner, like he was going to say something important at any moment. It was making Magnus nervous, so he started talking before the words would slip off his tongue.

“Alexander, I just wanted to tell you-”

“Magnus, I need to ask you someth-”

They both laughed loud, and then Alec smiled softly at Magnus. “You go first, babe.”

“Okay, so. I love you, Alexander. I love you so incredibly much. You met me at my worst and yet you chose to see my best. You could have run away at any time, and yet you decided to stand by me. You bring so much joy to my life and I don't deserve you, but I'm selfish and I never want to let you go, and now I'm embarassing myself so please something-”

He was interrupted by Alec's lips crushing hard against his, kissing him senseless, his hands pressed to his cheeks.

After a few minutes they had to stop to get some air, and Magnus looked fondly into Alec's eyes. “Darling, if I remember well you were about to ask me something, what is it?”

“Magnus Bane, would you consider the option of moving in with me?”

Magnus felt like he was already home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is love :)


End file.
